


Damn, We're Married.

by nikkimao



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crack, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mr. Monk series, Season 2 Episode 15: Mr. Monk gets Married!</p><p>Basically detectives Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr have to go undercover as a married couple with problems in order to investigate what Sebestian Shaw is up to at Waterford Institute, a couple therapy retreat.</p><p>Charles and Erik have clashing ideas and argue a lot more than they should.</p><p>Cue awkward efforts by exasperated counselor Moira MacTaggert and hilarity ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, We're Married.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comradeocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/gifts).



> Written for **comradeocean** , with the prompt : "Charles and Erik are spies/assassins/operatives who have to be paired up and fake married for a mission. hi-jinks ensue."
> 
> I hope detectives are somewhat operatives? Heh?
> 
> Uhhh it's suppose to be sort of an art fill but I sort of thought about the beginning so I'm just going to vomit what's on my mind. 
> 
> Forgive my writing, I'm really not an author of any kind. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!

 

Shaw, Shaw, Shaw was on Erik's mind ever since Captain Angel Salvador had called him about his next mission to investigate his greatest enemy, Sebestian Shaw. However, she refused him further details until he has come down to the office.

The elevator dinged, momentarily pulling Erik back into reality. The door opens and he strides with purpose towards his destination.

 

Shaw, who had stolen artifacts from a museum and burnt the place down, along with Erik's parents who happened to be in there. Shaw, who is still a free man because there's insufficient evidence against him- all burnt away. Shaw, who is about to get his sorry ass sent to prison with Erik on his case.

Erik makes a turn and promptly walked into a man holding two cups of hot coffee, spilling them all over his favourite coat.

 

" Hey, watch it!" Erik growls as he looked up to the bluest eyes he have ever seen, accompanied by curly soft umber hair and cherry red lips.

 

The man instantly looked abashed as he gushed apologies and fumble to wipe Erik's unsalvageable coat. 

 

Great, Erik thought, the last thing he needs now is an attractive klutz to be in his way of revenge. He ignored the man and shouldered past him to continue his way to the office.

 

...

 

" Captain." Erik greeted upon opening the door.

 

" Lehnsherr," Captain Salvador acknowledged, " What happened to you?". She eyed his coat with mirth.

 

" Bumped into someone in my way," He rolled his eyes as he answered, " Now tell me more about the mission."

 

" Slow down there, detective, we have to wait for someone before I start. Have a seat. "

 

Erik raised his eyebrow in question, but took a seat anyway.

 

Just then, a man burst in the door, panting and shooting off apologies for being late, captain, I had to change because I spilled-

 

His eyes land upon Erik and started another string of apologies.

 

It took awhile for Erik to connect familiar British accent and blue eyes to the guy who he had collided with, which by then that man had his hand already stuck out along with " Charles Xavier, I'm so so sorry for just now. "

 

Erik reluctantly took the hand and mumbled " Erik Lehnsherr." Then he turned to Angel and asked " What's going on here?"

 

" Well I'm glad both of you have met. Let's move on to the mission. " Angel answered, gesturing to the sleek black armchairs.

 

They took their seats. She stood from her chair,  rounded her desk and leaned against it.

 

" Sebestian Shaw is an antique expert who have been making good money by acquiring valuable assets through dirty means without leaving traces. However, we know its him because that bastard likes to rub it in our faces that we can't catch him with the insufficient evidence we have by leaving his name at sites of stolen material. He would then, when confronted, deny and argue with a smirk that it could be someone else framing him and we can't prove otherwise. " Angel briefed, mostly for Charles' sake.

 

Erik already knows this, and much more. The knowledge flows in his veins. He clenched his fist tighter. 

 

" Recently we have news that Shaw have signed up for a 3- days marriage counselling therapy at Waterford Institute and nobody knows why. But obviously it's another attempt to steal something valuable at that old mansion," Angel continued, which is most likely true because Shaw can't give two shits about romance and since when was he married?

 

"So this is our only chance to catch him at work." She glanced at the both of them.

 

" You want us to go undercover as... a married couple? " Charles questioned with a wince.

 

" What?" Erik blurted, unexpected. 

 

" Correct, Charles. You two are the best detectives-for-hire that I know so I think it would be wise to put you two undercover to investigate his actions. " Angel responded.

 

" I don't.. particularly mind. " Charles said hesitantly, chancing a glance at Erik.

 

Erik glared back at him, which surprisingly failed to change his decision. If there's anyone he had to pretend to be married to he'll at least hope they'll be quiet and let Erik do things his way. Charles seems to be the exact opposite of his ideal partner.

 

Alright, plan B. He smirked menacingly, making sure to show all his teeth. But somehow this has been misunderstood as some kind of agreement and to Erik's horror, Charles beamed right back.

 

" Alright, so its settled! " The Captain clapped her hands together and concluded, " Tomorrow 2p.m. you two will turn up at Waterford Institute together as Francis and Max Eisenhart, and catch Shaw in action within the next 3 days. "

 

...

At Waterford Institute...

 

 

\- To be continued.. hopefully.. by someone else ya? :))

 

 

\-- BONUS --

**Author's Note:**

> Yupppp. Apologies for mistakes, again. Ermmmmmm if anybody wants to continue the plot from Mr. Monk is just probably Shaw getting some clue from his past ancestor that the key to the missing gold from like 50 years ago is in his journals which has been kept in the Waterford Institute. And so all of them keeps reading long boring journals and trying to figure where the gold was kept.
> 
> But also Charles and Erik argue a lot cos they have their own speculation and also lots of pride, and Moira the counselor, on one occasion, request for them to kiss to make up. Sparks fly and whatnot.  
> Then Shaw lured them to a nearby abandoned mine and trapped them there, allowing some time for heart-to-heart talks and relationship buliding. 
> 
> But they manage to get out and in the end Charles, while placing one journal on the crooked shelf with another thick book on one side, realised that the journal, despite its relatively thin content, is as heavy as the thick book.
> 
> And YUP, the gold is melted and in the ink- that's why the content of these journals are utter nonsense : 'I sneezed. The cat meowed and jumped off the chair. I took a bath.' because his ancestor just needs to use the ink. 
> 
> So using lure and stuff maybe they manage to catch Shaw in action and probably find some evidence for his past deeds.  
> And so everyone's happy, including some side hank/alex drama. Hooray!
> 
> Sorry if I'm explaining badly, maybe ya'll want to watch Mr. Monk here (http://vodlocker.com/k34rr7emhl55)  
> for a clearer picture! Its only 40 minutes, and its worth the time heh. But there's no romance between the two main leads though, sorry to disappoint. 
> 
> Brief intro: Mr. Monk is a brilliant homicide detective with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, sort of, and have solved every case except for the murder of his wife 4 years ago, which have worsened his condition to the point he can't stay a cop so he had to hire a nurse/assistant to work as a detective-for-hire.
> 
> Yup, hope this satisfies your prompt heh :)


End file.
